Various articles, such as tools or any other objects are carried by workers for performing tasks from elevated work platforms. Handling such articles on the elevated work platforms is a cumbersome task for the workers. Generally, the workers may place the articles on decks of the elevated work platforms, and accordingly perform such tasks while standing on the work platforms. The articles placed on the decks may pose a problem as the articles may get scattered or laid out of the decks leading the workers to a risk of slipping, falling or dropping the articles on a person below the work platforms.
In light of the aforesaid problem, homemade open containers, tool bags are often used for storing the articles for performing the tasks from the elevated work platforms. Most of such homemade open containers and tool bags are ineffective and do not last long, and are often cumbersome to use while working from the elevated work platforms.
Accordingly, there exists a need to refrain articles from getting scattered or laid out of elevated work platforms in order to avoid workers a risk of slipping, falling or dropping the articles on a person below the elevated work platforms. Furthermore, there exists a need of an effective and long lasting device that may be conveniently used by the workers while working from the elevated work platforms.